Sentimientos
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: Serie de one-shots acerca de los diversos sentimientos que el amor trae. Dulces, amargos, felices y tristes. A veces comprensibles y a veces incomprensibles. Al fin y al cabo, el amor trae sentimientos a quienes lo viven y a quienes los rodean. Primeros: Frustración, Culpabilidad y Nostalgia.
1. Frustración

¡Hola! Tengo algunas cosas que decir sobre este one-shot. Primeramente, hace pareja con el que sigue, este es desde el punto de vista de Shaoran, el que sigue es el punto de vista de Sakura. Está ubicado un poco antes de que se de cuenta de que Sakura le gusta, porque, cuando se dan cuenta del sentimiento, no es cuando surge como tal. Es un poco más basado en el anime que en el manga, por que en el manga, los momentos de esta pareja se dan desde el primer capitulo, es un poco más rápido y es evidente que eran el uno para el otro.

Este es uno de esos sentimientos agridulces, ya saben, cuando tienen una respuesta en la punta de la lengua y no quieren decirla en voz alta por que es reconocer demasiadas cosas.

Segundo, es una de las primeras historias que me anime a escribir, intente editarla un poco, pero todavía tiene ese mismo tono de cuando recién empezaba.

Acepto sus sugerencias y comentarios en las cajitas de abajo.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí presentados le pertenecen a la mente poderosa de Clamp y no a mi. Si me pertenecieran no hubiera sufrido tanto con el final de la serie.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

" _ **Frustración"**_

—Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic...

El ruido del reloj era la única señal que demostraba el silencio sepulcral que se cernía sobre la habitación. Y por enésima vez allí estaba él acostado donde siempre, escuchando ese sonido y sin poder dormir.

Era increíble como esa chiquilla molesta se podía meter en todo, hasta en su cabeza. Por mucho que luchara contra la sensación de un hechizo que la ponía dentro de sus pensamientos no podía dejar de verla ahí , hasta en los momentos más inoportunos donde creía que podría tener un poco de privacidad.

Cada vez que intentaba pensar, mejor dicho, en dejar de pensar en ella, peor efecto y resultado tenia. El, Shaoran Li, tenía mucha fuerza, eso siempre decían sus hermanas, y no el tipo de fuerza dada por el hecho de ser hombre , más bien el tipo de fuerza que se da por la personalidad; bueno, se alegraba que alguien pensara así, por que en ese momento esa fuerza le servia solo para estar acostado en silencio intentando prestarle atención a sus propios pensamientos y no a la chica entrometida de siempre.

Para un chico castaño de lindos ojos ámbar (otra vez la voz de la gente que lo conocía) no había cosa más frustrante que no saber por que se sentía "frus-tarado".

Claro, había un millón de razones para estar frustrado: no conseguía las cartas Clow, estaba en un país extranjero, entre otras cosas, pero sus pensamientos no eran muy claros últimamente: se le atascaban las ideas con facilidad y mientras, se encontraba tirado intentando enfocarse, tenía que lidiar con muchas cosas como...¡Diablos!, otra vez Sakura Kinomoto en su cabeza.

Quizás la mejor opción seria ver a alguien... si... un terapeuta ya no sonaba tan descabellado. Si tan solo pudiera creer en los terapeutas, pero para su desgracia su auto-confianza le daba para no creer que algo tan sencillo no lo pudiera resolver el mismo, además ¿qué le diría al doctor? : "Oiga doctor creo que el enemigo me puso un hechizo para no dejar de verle ni en mis sueños; pienso que como parte de su plan malévolo para evitar que logre ganarle." No tenía que escribir las palabras, es más ni siquiera meditarlas un poco para darse cuenta de lo patético que sonaba.

Pero meditando un poco el asunto, en realidad ella no era (estrictamente hablando bajo el concepto del diccionario) el "enemigo".Por que podía llegar a ser dulce, además de brindar una sonrisa a todo lo que realizaba, aun cuando las cosas le costarán tanto esfuerzo...

¡Un momento! ¿qué era esa maldita justificación para su estúpido comportamiento?

Vamos si todos sabían que era...¿qué era que? Cada vez estaba peor, de eso no cabía la menor duda, ligaba menos sus pensamientos como si hubiera una densa neblina en su cerebro y las neuronas se negaran a hacer sinapsis en un intento de atentar contra su amo.

Prosiguiendo con la descabellada idea de ir con un terapeuta , ¿qué le diría el doctor? "Señor Li, creo que usted esta perfecto, lo único que tiene es una obsesión por una chica, no se preocupe ; se cura, aunque algunos lo llaman...

Y en ese momento abrió los ojos alarmado con la pura idea de lo que contestaría el doctor, era una fortuna que no creyera en ellos, por que si fuera creyente esa respuesta le hubiera acarreado más problemas de los que se suponía eran correctos.

Se levanto de la cama y prendió la luz de la habitación, estaba tan concentrado en evitar seguir pensando en ella (sin resultado alguno y con el efecto contrario) que la noche había caído y estaba todo obscuro en la habitación.

Decidió salir y prepararse algo de cenar, pero antes observo la luna llena que se veía por la ventana. La misma luna que se veía en Hong Kong , en ese departamento y en...

¡Diablos de nuevo!, ni siquiera por estarse muriendo de hambre lo dejaba en paz. Se quedo pensando si eso afectaría su salud mental gravemente y recordó a su terapeuta imaginario," lo único que tiene es una obsesión por una chica, no se preocupe , se cura, aunque algunos lo llaman..."

Y antes de responderse(usando a su terapeuta imaginario y que este le cobrara la imaginaria consulta) miro otra vez a la luna, aunque por primera vez vio el encanto romántico que tenía.

—A lo mejor lo que algunos llaman "amor" para mi no es más que frustración,—Pensaba el chico inconscientemente en voz alta, mientras observaba al cielo nocturno— Frustración de no ganarle jamás, frustración de que esa niña tonta siempre sonría, frustración de no estar a su lado... espera, ¿A su lado para qué? Sería mejor dejar de pensar en eso, cada vez que buscaba la motivación erraba más en la razón.

—Que bueno que esta obsesión se cura—Se dijo antes de salir de la habitación—Por que no creo que pueda soportar no pensar adecuadamente mucho tiempo.

Y remarcando la palabra amor en su cabeza para ponerla un rincón lejano donde no debería tener importancia salio de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Culpabilidad

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer esta introducción. Como mencione este capitulo va de la mano con el anterior, este es el punto de vista de Sakura antes de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Shaoran.

El capitulo toma el nombre de este sentimiento, por que cuando haces algo que no sale del todo bien, terminas sintiendo que hiciste algo malo, te terminas sintiendo culpable. Aunque después uno se percata que fue lo mejor.

Esta escrito con un año de diferencia, así que que el estilo cambio un poco. El anterior era un poco más bromista, este es un poco más como Sakura "esperanzador". Al final, como mencione las cosas pasan por que son "i _nevitables_ "

Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al ingenio de fueran míos estaría preguntando como le hace Sakura para mantenerse siempre tan positiva. O raptaría a Shaoran probablemente por ser tan dulce.

Muchas gracias por leer la introducción, sin más los dejo con esta visión de Sakura.

Acepto comentarios y sugerencias en las cajitas de abajo.

* * *

" _ **Culpabilidad"**_

—Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic...

La única evidencia de vida en la habitación era el sonido del reloj. Era una cosa muy inusual el silencio que se cernía sobre ese cuarto, que generalmente estaba lleno de alboroto , ya fuera por un Kerberos jugando algún videojuego o por una chica a la que siempre se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela.

Sin embargo esa chica, Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba ahora acostada boca abajo, en total silencio abrazada a una almohada.

Hacía pocas horas que , por increíble que pareciera ahora, le había revelado todos sus sentimientos a Yukito. ¿Qué le había contestado él? Que su cariño era parecido al de un hermano o algo semejante.

Una cosa era ser una niña, y la otra muy diferente creerse todo lo que le dijeran, estaba clarisímo que simplemente los sentimientos de Yukito no eran para ella, sin embargo no podía odiarle por que le correspondían a alguien a quien quería muchísimo y que llevaba su misma sangre, así que odiarle era algo imperdonable.

Pero por más que apartará sus pensamientos de ese rumbo, se sentía como una soberana tonta, algo así como "te entrego mi corazón para que lo cuides" y un "no gracias, pero ya tengo otro en mi poder".

No podía creer lo ciega que fue al no darse jamás cuenta de aquel sentimiento especial, era (ahora) demasiado obvio y ella jamás lo había notado. Se sentía "frus-tarada" de solo recordar su ingenuidad.

Shaoran siempre le remarcaba eso, que era alguien muy ingenua, pero el adjetivo nunca le había molestado hasta el momento de su espectacular rechazo. Shaoran... ahora que recordaba le debía a él el no haber llegado a su casa empapada en lágrimas, se había portado como todo un caballero queriéndola oír y consolándola, además lo que le había dicho era muy bello "encontrarás a alguien que de seguro te amará tanto como tu a él" esperaba que eso se cumpliera, pues no creía que su corazón pudiera resistir otra tarde como la que había pasado.

Se sentía ... mmm... ¿cuál sería la manera adecuada de describirlo?¡lo tenia !. Culpable.

Suponía que el sentimiento más cercano sería la culpabilidad, por que le provocaba vació, desolación y sobre todo una necesidad de reparo.

Muy culpable por conservar ciertos sentimientos que ya no le pertenecían, y por haber molestado a Shaoran tanto con sus confidencias, sin contar la culpabilidad por haber imaginado cosas que no existían y que era muy evidente que nunca había sido así.

Con Yukito sabía que no habría problemas, el sería feliz a pesar, con, y en contra de su culpabilidad, como ya lo había demostrado y como ella quería que sucediera, puesto que al fin y al cabo no era tan egoísta; pero con Shaoran era diferente, el no la debía ni la temía; es decir, el no tenía por que cargar con esa carga de sus sentimientos.

Además considerando el carácter que demostró cuando lo conoció de ser alguien cerrado, callado, frío y bastante egoísta entre otras cosas; sabía que probablemente le había constado un esfuerzo descomunal ser tan amable y bueno con ella, aunque...

Si tenía que ser sincera la actitud de Shaoran había cambiado mucho desde que ella se había hecho con las cartas Clow, a lo mejor él pensaba que podría hacerle daño con ese poder o algo parecido y comenzaba a "respetarla" por decir algo, o eso suponía por el paulatino (y a veces algo brusco) cambio positivo en su actitud. Ya no le gritaba, ya hasta le dejaba llamarle por su nombre y comenzaba a usar más el "Sakura" en lugar del frío "Kinomoto", y hacía otras cosas como soportar a Eriol.

Eso le hacía estar contenta, que no importara que pasase Shaoran era cada vez más abierto, caballeroso, gentil y amable con ella, hasta le empezaba a gustar ese cambio... jeje era un poco parecido a Eriol, pero se le notaba a leguas que no le salía tan natural como a este, es más se podía poner nervioso a la mención de que realizaba algo gentil o dulce y la motivación que tenía para tal acto no era muy clara.

Eriol era un caballero, pero Shaoran hoy le había demostrado lo que siempre supuso desde que le conoció: era más noble, dulce y gentil de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Su corazón todavía dolía, y creía que ya no podría palpitar otra vez de la misma manera, pero seguramente "todo saldría bien" y encontraría, si tenía fe, a la persona que "la amaría tanto como ella a él". Aunque el dolor era muy fuerte se imaginaba que si Shaoran estaba a su lado podría recuperar el animo. A lo mejor algún día lo entendería mejor (o comenzaría a entenderlo un poco), y esperaba que ese día ella pudiera hacer por él.

Miro el pañuelo que Shaoran le había entregado, y en ese momento deseó que Shaoran estuviera siempre allí con ese pañuelo para consolarla.

 _ **Fin**_


	3. Nostalgia

¡Hola! Bien, a y este es un one-shot muy especial. Normalmente siempre nos centramos en Sakura y Shaoran y como se desarrolla su amor, pero a lo largo de la serie hay otras parejas que también se enamoran con la misma intensidad. Una de esas parejas es la de los padres de Sakura.

Nadeshiko y Fujitaka siempre me parecieron una pareja extraordinaria, así que este es un pequeño homenaje a ellos. Esta pareja peleo por su amor, contra todos los perjuicios sociales y pues obtuvieron su me pareció triste el hecho de que la madre se Sakura hubiera fallecido joven, y creo que aquí intento plasmar lo que es querer a alguien con tanta intensidad y perder a esa persona. Sin contar que el señor Kinomoto siempre fue un buen padre responsable.

Sin más, los dejo con esta historia, que es un poco más triste que las anteriores, y que como podrán darse cuenta esta escrita recientemente y por eso tiene un tono muy diferente. Espero les guste.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen le pertenecen al ingenio de Clamp. Si me pertenecieran me hubiera gustado decir algo más de la familia del profesor Kinomoto.

Acepto comentarios, sugerencias y su valioso review en las cajitas de abajo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

" _ **Nostalgia".**_

—¡Nos vemos papá!¡Que tengas lindo día!—Sakura Kinomoto se apresuraba para salir por la puerta de entrada de su casa. Mientras tanto, su papá la despedía desde la cocina, mientras limpiaba los recipientes del desayuno, aprovechando que solo iría a saludar a a unos colegas de la universidad esa mañana.

Su hija siempre iba corriendo, pero ahora que era novia del joven Li, salia de su casa a una mayor velocidad y para Fujitaka era _inevitable_ acordarse de Nadeshiko, la madre de Sakura y Touya.

A pesar de que desde hace poco tiempo podía ver y sentir la amable y protectora presencia de su esposa por la casa, el Señor Kinomoto no dejaba de extrañarla con el anhelo de alguien que a amado de todo corazón y profundamente.

No se permitía sentir triste por que no quería que Touya o Sakura (que eran muy receptivos) se preocuparan, además de que sus dos hijos todavía no habían dejado de crecer y lo necesitaban, más lo cierto era que todos los días cuando se despertaba el sentimiento y vacío de perder a su persona más importante se hacía presente.

Por que si, había amado a Nadeshiko, y amar a alguien de esa manera y ya no tenerla a tu lado constituye en un dolor que cala en lo más profundo del alma.

Cada que Sakura sonreía o que Touya se esforzaba en la escuela, veía reflejada a su esposa en sus hijos, y era ahí cuando el señor Kinomoto anhelaba que su Nadeshiko los hubiera visto crecer.

Todos los días cuando amanecía solo en su cama, pensaba en la felicidad que su persona más importante le había proporcionado. Entre esa felicidad se encontraban sus dos maravillosos hijos y la oportunidad de amar a alguien con una intensidad que superaba cualquier dimensión. Y era en ese momento, donde se daba cuenta que jamás podría amar a alguien de una manera similar, que ella era su alma gemela y que esa clase de amor solo se daba una vez en la vida.

Y es que desde el momento en que cayo del cielo (para ser más precisos se cayo de un árbol cuya rama se rompió de manera estrepitosa) sabía que esos hermosos ojos verdes eran los que quería mirar para toda la eternidad.

En ocasiones lamentaba como se había dado todas las cosas, el hecho de que no fuera de su edad o lo suficientemente joven, o el que no le hubiera podido ofrecer el nivel de vida que llevaba con su familia los Amamiya, el haberla apartado de su abuelo y de todas esas personas que la querían, el que Touya y Sakura jamás tuvieran contacto con dicha familia, en fin, muchas cosas que sabía no se habían dado de la manera más apropiada, pero jamás lamentaba el haberse enamorado del ángel más bonito del mundo.

Y no lamentaba haberla amado, por que ella, Nadeshiko, le había entregado su corazón con cada pequeño gesto que hacía, cada pequeña sonrisa que compartían y sabía que había intentado con toda la fuerza de su alma hacerla feliz todos los días que permaneció a su lado.

Y Nadeshiko lo había enamorado con su dulzura, con su amabilidad, con su gran corazón, ese que veía en Touya y Sakura, por que ella era no solo hermosa por fuera, era un ser hermoso por dentro.

Y Fujitaka estaba seguro, que hasta reunirse nuevamente con ella, recordaría con nostalgia todos los momentos que paso a su lado: cuando le cayo desde el cielo, cuando (y a pesar de todo) acepto salir con él(su maestro que era mayor), cuando le propuso ser su esposa y sin vacilar le contesto que si, cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada y se enteraron que iba a ser niño, cuando nació su pequeña Sakura, en fin, todos y cada uno de los momentos que conformaban su historia.

Ahora que sus hijos crecían él sabía que no importaba la nostalgia, que no se sentiría triste, así como le había prometido, por que "todo estaría bien". Por que el sabía, que no importando donde se encontraran, ni lo lejos que estuvieran uno del otro, no importará el tiempo que pasara le seguiría teniendo ese infinito amor.

Y cuando se reencontrara con ella, estaría muy orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho son sus hijos, y de la feliz manera en la que había vivido su vida.

Y el se esforzaría para que la nostalgia no le impidiera ayudar a sus hijos a encontrar esas personas que los hicieran los más felices en la tierra, como el lo había sido con Nadeshiko.

Aunque, en su ser interno sabía que no estaban tan lejos, así que el se aseguraría de decirle a su esposa "no te preocupes, ellos crecieron bien, y amaron intensamente" en cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
